Un Cupido Aburrido
by Min.Akane.Akatsuki
Summary: Dos personas que Pretenden odiarse, un ángel cupido aburrido por no tener más misiones que atender… ¿Qué puede salir de esta combinación? Serán dos semanas de caos y diversiones.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaa! bueno aquí sho con un especial por le día de San Valentin... ni a idea de porque... solo que se me ocurrio la idea y lo escribí ewe**

**queda mas decir que los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen... sino que a Hajime rompe corazones Isayama ... si fuera por mi hace rato hubiéramos llegado a sótano de Eren xD ... y nuestro Heichou ya le hubiera metido mano a Erencito.**

**Y esto va para mi mamá... como siempre... quien tiene la paciencia de corregir mis horrores ewe**

**ya les dejo leer en paz.**

* * *

**Un cupido aburrido**

…

**Sábado 31 de Enero 23:30 **

\- Señorita Hanji – Moblit entró en la oficina – Ya la última pareja ha sido enlazada satisfactoriamente.

\- Te equivocas – murmuró Hanji, mientras observaba una pantalla – Faltan ellos – señaló a las dos figuras que parecían estarse insultando. Un castaño ojiesmeralda y un azabache con los ojos color plata.

\- Pero… pero… ¡El general Erwin nos dijo que no nos metiéramos con ellos! Son muy difíciles, se odian y solo faltan dos semanas para San Valentín… usted sabe que si no se unen para esa fecha habrá consecuencias – informó el asistente temeroso.

\- Ellos ya han tratado de ser enlazados… no sé qué salió mal en esa ocasión, es por eso su comportamiento – argumentó la mujer.

\- Son órdenes del General, señorita… además puede empeorarlo.

\- ¡Vamos Moblit! … ¿Por quién me tomas? Nadie mejor que yo para lograr lo imposible… también ya terminamos todo el trabajo y me aburro mucho – dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- Señorita Hanji, nos meteremos en problemas si desobedecemos al jefe – Moblit respiró hondo, ya que sabía que la mujer delante de él lo haría de todas formas.

\- ¿Qué clase de cupido seria si no uniera a la pareja más problemática que nos ha tocado? – preguntó retóricamente Hanji.

-/-/-/-/-

**Lunes 02 de Febrero 08:30**

Horario de clases en la Universidad Sina, una de las mejores del país y dónde todos querían entrar. Vámonos ahora a la clase de literatura nivel avanzado, aquí podíamos observar como los disturbios comenzaban.

\- Como verán, el 14 de febrero está cerca… la universidad siempre hace cosas especiales en estas fechas por lo cual comenzará un proyecto en grupos… – el profesor vio como todos se miraban entusiasmados armando sus grupos - … elegidos por MI.

Varios murmullos de protesta no se hicieron esperar, llenando el salón.

\- La idea de éste proyecto es que saquen a relucir lo máximo de sus emociones, y el poder crear una conexión única con personas con las que no comparten habitualmente, esto es un desafío alumnos, el de poder lograr una exposición tan buena como cuando hacen trabajos con las personas que tiene afinidad – habló el profesor haciéndolos callar – ese es el reto… y como comprenderán, el tema tratar en sí son las emociones en el amor o romanticismo.

El profesor comenzó a dar los grupos con los cuales trabajarían y los temas a tratar por cada equipo.

Una mujer castaña hizo algunas cosas desde las sombras.

\- Ackerman Mikasa, Ral Petra, Ackerman Levi y Jeager Eren… – un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación - el tema es La pasión en los escritos románticos, deben identificarla y exponer sobre eso.

\- ¡Con el idiota /enano! – gritaron los dos muchachos mirándose con odio mal disimulado - ¡Me niego! – gritaron otra vez.

\- Esto terminará mal – murmuró Armin a Mikasa.

\- ¡Profesor, POR FAVOR… no puedo trabajar con ÉL! – gritó Eren fastidiado.

\- Lo mismo digo… no trabajaré con princesitas – espetó Levi enojado.

\- ¿¡A quien le dices princesita!? ENANO – exclamó Eren

\- A ti… aparte de idiota… sordo – bufó enojado el azabache.

\- Ya verás bastardo – gritó Eren exasperado.

\- Jamás me has ganado estúpido dudo que lo hagas ahora – dijo despreocupado Levi.

Ya estaba cara a cara mirándose con resentimiento.

\- ¡BASTA! – gritó el profesor – Ustedes dos… - se acercó a los dos jóvenes – trabajaran juntos , con ellas – señaló a las dos chicas – o REPRUEBAN… es demasiado simple – dijo autoritario.

\- ¡AGH! – Eren salió del salón.

\- TCH… - Levi igual, pero hacia el lado contrario.

…

Dos personas miraban a lo lejos como la parejita problemática se alejaba cada vez más del otro.

\- Esto será difícil – murmuró Moblit.

\- Jajaja… mi pequeño… nada es divertido si no existe un desafío – habló Hanji malvadamente, ya tenía listo su próximo movimiento.

-/-/-/-/-/-

**Miércoles 04 de Febrero 14:35**

Había pasado cerca de media hora, estaban en la casa de Mikasa ya que los dos varones se habían negado a asistir a la casa del contrario y Petra no podía prestar su casa ese día.

Cabe decir que en nada habían avanzado, ya que los dos jóvenes se negaban a colaborar a pesar que las chicas trataban de aportar ideas y avanzar… nada se podía hacer.

\- Realmente no entiendo que les pasó a estos dos…. Si antes se llevaban realmente bien – hablaba Petra, las dos chicas estaban en la cocina.

Mikasa se quedó callada, ella sabía algo de los motivos de Eren, el chico, a pesar de decir que odiaba a Levi, la pelinegra sabía que era una careta para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos; de Levi, no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué cambió su comportamiento con Eren.

\- Vamos… comenzaron a discutir – Petra se apresuró a salir – uno de estos días se terminarán matando – suspiró cansada.

Llegaron al salón y vieron a los dos retándose.

\- Hasta cuando dejas de ser tan intransigente – dijo Eren enojado.

\- No es eso… solo digo que la idea no es buena – apeló Levi de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Y tú qué sabes! – explotó Eren.

\- ¿Algunas vez haz experimentado la pasión siquiera? – preguntó Levi cabreado.

\- A ti que te importa – murmuró Eren dolido, sorprendiendo al azabache – No te incumben mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Sabes?... pareces una jodida chica diciendo eso… eres patético – picó Levi

\- ¡Esta me las pagas cabrón! – un Eren enfurecido se abalanzó contra Levi.

…

Detrás de unos arbustos estaba escondidos Hanji y Moblit el último muy asustado.

\- Señorita Hanji… debemos hacer algo – dijo bajito el chico.

\- OH… ¿Qué son unos pocos golpes? – murmuró la mujer sonriente.

\- Pero… pero…

\- Ya, míralo de este modo… Eren ya sacó su furia adelante, solo falta el chiquitito – a un movimiento de manos Hanji hizo que Mikasa interviniera.

…

La pelinegra cansada de todo el show se acercó al par de bobos que tenía enfrente y los golpeó en la cabeza.

\- ¡AUCH! … ¡Mikasa! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Es que ya me cansé – respondió Mikasa, tomo a los dos del brazo y se los llevó escaleras arriba.

\- Oye Mikasa…. ¡Mikasa!... ¡Qué te pasa! – gritó Levi siendo jalado.

La pelinegra los arrojó en su cuarto.

\- Lo siento primo, pero hasta que no se lleven mínimamente como personas civilizadas… no saldrán de aquí – y cerró la puerta.

\- ¡Mikasa… no puede encerrarme con él! – gritó Eren.

\- No sé qué les ha pasado… antes ustedes eran los mejores amigos… ahora solo parecen animales salvajes heridos atacándose – habló la chica, Eren se tensó y Levi desvió la mirada – Solo… solo vuelvan a tolerarse - se fue.

...

Los dos muchachos pasaron cerca de una hora en silencio, pero muy conscientes de la presencia del otro.

Eren estaba mirando por la ventana, suspiró cansado, de verdad que ahora si habían hecho el tonto, sino Mikasa no se hubiera enojado, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?... NO PODIA ver a Levi sin sentirse herido, no odiaba al Ackerman sino todo lo contrario y no podía decirlo, no después de lo que pasó… sabía que Levi jamás lo correspondería.

Levi por su lado estaba rumiando su enfado acostado en la cama de su prima. El despecho que traía encima no podía quitárselo con nada y tener al lado al sujeto que ocasionó ese despecho no le ayudaba.

\- Ackerman – habló Eren, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué quieres imbécil? – preguntó

\- Mira, sé que no nos soportamos y eso… pero la calificación de las chicas peligra por nuestra culpa y no es justo – murmuró Eren, aun viendo por la ventana.

\- ¿Y qué propones? – dijo desinteresado el azabache.

\- Te propongo una tregua… hasta después de la exposición – explicó Eren.

\- Oh… está bien – murmuró Levi.

Eren alzó la mano y Levi se la estrechó, los dos tratando de no prestar atención al hormigueo que les recorrió al tocarse.

Tocaron la puerta y llegó Petra a abrirles, fueron a la sala y esta vez, si empezaron con el proyecto.

…

\- ¡Oh! Ahora que recuerdo – gritó Hanji y salió disparada con Moblit… necesitaba llegar a su oficina, si era lo que pensaba, todo entre esta pareja sería un malentendido no arreglado lo que les impedía dejar de lado todo y amarse.

-/-/-/-/-/-

\- ¿Te das cuenta ahora Moblit? – preguntó Hanji.

\- Eso quiere decir que el joven Levi vio algo que nada que ver y solo comenzó a desquitarse con Eren – murmuró sorprendido.

\- Exacto – corroboró la Mujer.

\- Pobre del joven Eren

\- Tienes razón… ¿Quién iba a pensar que ese enano sería tan rencoroso? – se preguntó Hanji.

\- Pero no le veo el problema entonces… - dijo Moblit.

\- Es sencillo… hace un año atrás, Levi accedió a pasar el 14 de febrero con Eren, quien aprovecharía la fecha para declarársele, pero un día antes, Levi pilló a Eren demasiado sonrojado dándole un abrazo a ese chico – señaló en la pantalla a Jean – y pensó mal… Ah, y Levi también quería declarársele a Eren, pero con eso se sintió traicionado…

\- Pero ERAN amigos en ese entonces… – interrumpió Moblit.

\- Si… si… es por eso que te digo que Levi es rencoroso, y que se sintió traicionado sin siquiera serlo, prefiriendo humillar a Eren ese día.

\- Oh, ya veo

\- JAJAJA… ahora todo será más fácil – dijo maravillada Hanji.

-/-/-/-/-/-

**Viernes 06 de Febrero 09:30**

\- Ackerman… aquí te dejo una parte de lo que investigue –Eren le entregó unas hojas a Levi

\- Muy bien Jeager – hojeó los papeles – Esto es interesante – murmuró.

.

Connie, Jean y Armin miraban la escena boquiabiertos, desde hace dos días esos dos había hecho un cese a las hostilidades y no se habían insultado o peleado, solo se trataban con el impersonal "Jeager" o "Ackerman", vieron a Mikasa acercarse y corrieron hacia ella.

\- Dime ahora mismo que magia usaste – pidió Jean a la chica.

\- Yo no hice nada… creo que es solo una tregua para el trabajo, ninguno de los dos quiere reprobar – dijo simplemente la pelinegra.

Seguían viendo como esos dos interactuaban, Eren desvió la vista hacia el grupito que los miraba, vio a Jean y le sonrió; todavía se acordaba como le subió el ánimo después de la humillación pública que le hizo Levi, si no hubiera sido por el ojimiel, Eren hasta habría cambiado de Universidad, Jean se había convertido en un buen amigo para el castaño.

Levi frunció el ceño al ver a quien le sonreía Eren y se levantó de golpe, llamando la atención del castaño.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado Eren.

\- Nada…- contestó escueto – Voy a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros.

\- Te acompaño – Levi alzo una ceja – Tengo que ir a devolver los que tomé prestado – se excusó el castaño.

\- Ok... – y los dos salieron del salón conversando

.

\- Lo veo y no lo creo – Ymir se acercó junto a Historia, Auro y Petra - ¡Esos dos se llevan bien!

\- A nosotros también nos sorprende – dijo Connie.

\- Es casi nostálgico – murmuró Historia - ¿Qué creen que les haya pasado para que se enemistaran? – preguntó.

\- Sea lo que sea, espero que con esto puedan arreglarse – habló Jean – Ojalá las cosas no empeoren.

…

Dos figuras caminaban por los pasillos de la Universidad, persiguiendo a cierta pareja problemática.

\- Esto es taaaaan emocionante… es como una película de espías – dijo Hanji feliz.

\- Señorita… deberíamos estar en la oficina, no siguiéndolos a ellos… además, si quería verlos podría hacerlo a través de las pantallas – murmuró Moblit

\- Eso es aburrido… prefiero el trabajo de campo.

Moblit suspiró, cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza, mejor no contradecirla, vio como Hanji hacia un movimiento de manos y luego Eren se tropieza, siendo sujetado por Levi para no caer.

\- ¿Ay! si son tan lindos – murmuró la mujer.

…

\- Ah! – Eren tropezó con algo, y el azabache alcanzó a sujetarlo para que no cayera.

\- Torpe… fíjate por donde vas Jeager – gruñó molesto Levi.

\- L-lo siento – murmuró el ojiesmeralda sonrojado – etto… ¿Ackerman?

\- ¿Qué? – espetó Levi frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Me sueltas? – pidió Eren aun sonrojado.

\- Ah ya… no me di cuenta – se disculpó Levi incómodo.

\- N-no ha-hay problem-ma – Eren le restó importancia.

Y los dos volvieron a encaminarse hacia la biblioteca.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Pasaron los días, todos los grupos avanzando en sus proyectos, ya pasado el asombro inicial de que Eren y Levi se toleraban, cada quien se inmiscuyó en sus asuntos. Hanji seguía haciendo de las suyas… Eren tropezando más seguido, Levi ayudándole y quedándose encerrado en lugares que ni siquiera debían estar cerrados; pero aun así, su relación avanzaba nada… por lo menos ya eran más simpáticos el uno con el otro.

**Lunes 09 de Febrero 20:45**

Levi iba a la casa de su prima Mikasa a recoger un libro que necesitaba para terminar algunos detalles de su trabajo, cuando escuchó la voz alterada de cierto castaño y otras dos voces desconocidas, apuró el paso y observó como Eren estaba siendo acosado.

…

Eren no sabía qué hacer, había salido de casa de Mikasa hace minutos atrás y estos tipos comenzaron a seguirlo hasta allí.

\- Vamos bonito… acompáñanos – decía uno de los tipos.

\- No te arrepentirás cariño, ven con nosotros – habló el otro sujeto.

\- Yo… yo… de-debo ir-irme – Eren trató de irse, pero estos tipos lo acorralaron - ¡de-déjenme en paz! – gritó asustado.

Sintieron pasos apresurados y vieron a Levi llegar mucho más que enojado.

\- ¡Eren!

\- Le-levi… expresó aliviado el castaño.

\- ¡Déjenlo en paz, cerdos! – se acercó amenazante el ojiplata.

\- Oye enano… no te metas – habló uno de los hombres.

\- Tch… - Levi agarró al tipo que tenía sujeto a Eren y lo golpeó en el estómago, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

\- Óyeme imbécil… ¿Qué haces? – el otro sujeto trató de tomar a Levi por la espalda, el azabache rápidamente lo dejó noqueado junto al otro.

\- Oigan escorias… más les vale largarse de aquí antes de que me arrepienta y no los deje vivos. – amenazó el azabache y el tipo consciente salió a rastras con el otro alejándose, se volteó a ver a Eren, quien estaba sentado en el suelo recargándose en la pared, pálido y sujetándose las piernas, se acercó a él – Eren…

El castaño vio a Levi y se abalanzó a abrazarlo, llorando de lo asustado y aliviado que estaba.

\- Gracias… gracias… gracias – decía Eren como si fuera un mantra.

\- Hey… tranquilo Eren, ya estas a salvo – pidió Levi correspondiendo su abrazo, cuando Eren se calmó el azabache ayudó a que se levantara.

\- ¿Qué hacías vagando a estas horas, Eren? – preguntó Levi.

\- Fui a donde Mikasa, necesitaba unos recortes que ella tenía para el trabajo –murmuró bajo.

\- Bien… te vienes conmigo entonces mocoso – dijo el azabache avanzando.

\- ¿Eh?... ¡no soy un mocoso! – protestó Eren siguiéndole.

\- El no poder defenderte de esos bastardos te hace un mocoso – rebatió el más bajo.

\- ¡Levi! – Eren se detuvo quejándose - Que malo.

\- Vamos… apúrate y camina.

\- Si… ya voy – el castaño corrió para quedar a la par de Levi.

Salieron los dos a casa de Mikasa, casi olvidándose del incidente, "por el casi" me refiero a un Levi queriendo ir a cortarle las pelotas a los degenerados que trataron de tocar a Eren.

…

Hanji y Moblit salieron de su escondite, uno preocupado y la otra divertida.

\- Señorita Hanji, creo que esta vez se le pasó la mano – dijo Moblit.

-Ay, si ni siquiera fue para tanto… si Levi venia en camino – murmuró la mujer.

\- ¡Le dio el susto de su vida al pobre Joven Eren! – reclamó Moblit.

\- Bueno…debo reconocer que sí se me pasó la mano – admitió Hanji – pero ¿notaste el detalle? – preguntó entusiasmada.

\- ¿Qué detalle? – le cuestionó extrañado el muchacho.

\- ¡Ya se hablan por sus nombres! – gritó eufórica la mujer.

Moblit solo atinó a suspirar cansinamente.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Miércoles 11 de Febrero 11:00

\- ¡Levi! – exclamó alegre Eren - ¡Mira lo que he encontrado! – el castaño le acercó un libro BL.

-¿Para qué mierda me traes esto, Eren? – preguntó el azabache enarcando una ceja.

\- Bu-bueno… no sé, pensé que como nuestro tema es la pasión plasmada en la literatura, sería una opción incluir esto – murmuró sonrojado.

\- Oh… vaya, no es mala idea – Levi tomó el libro en sus manos hojeándolo - ¿Ya lo leíste? – preguntó malicioso.

\- Cla-claro que n-no – tartamudeó Eren.

\- Mira… lee esta parte – una sonrisa macabra se formó en los labios del azabache.

Eren lo miró con extrañeza y comenzó a leer, a cada segundo se iba colocando más y más rojo, hasta que botó el libro como si quemase, siendo recogido por Levi

\- Yo… yo – el castaño no podía coordinar ideas.

\- Si mocoso, esto es lo que pasa en este tipo de relaciones – habló despreocupadamente Levi.

\- ¡¿Cómo puede hablar de esto tan tranquilo?! – preguntó Eren avergonzado.

\- Todavía eres un niño… pero vamos a buscar a las chicas, ellas de seguro querían incluirlo – y salieron como el resto de los días, juntos.

…

Los demás solo estaban sorprendidos, creían que jamás dejarían de llamarse por sus apellidos y ¡ZAS! Volvían al trato familiar y a tontear como antes de que se dejaran de hablar, vieron a Mikasa entrar junto a Petra, buscando a Eren.

\- ¡Mikasa... ahora si dinos que has hecho! ¿Pactaste con alguna entidad poderosa o qué? – preguntó Connie.

\- ¿De qué hablan chicos? – cuestionó Mikasa confusa.

\- Eren y Levi ahora se tratan como amigos y… ¡Se llaman por sus nombres! ¿Qué cambió para lograr eso? – murmuró Jean.

\- Vamos Jean, no creo que sea para tanto – habló Marco y vio como todos se le quedaban mirando raro – Ok… si puede que sea algo extraño – reconoció.

\- No sé qué pasó, solo sé que el otro día llegaron los dos a mi casa y ya se trataban así – dijo la pelinegra y todos la miraron perplejos.

\- Quien lo diría… - susurró Armin – Creo que hasta no se toque el tema que los separó… no habrá problema.

\- Pero ninguno de nosotros sabe muy bien de que va el tema… - murmuró Connie – Recuerden que ninguno habló al respecto.

Jean y Mikasa intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, los dos sabían que era lo que había ocurrido entre esos dos por boca de Eren, y aunque nunca entendieron los motivos de Levi, Jean protegería Eren de eso que le hacía mal recordar, una tarea de los más complicada con el azabache cerca y las festividades próximas. El ojimiel no quería pensar en cómo sobrellevaría el 14 de febrero el castaño.

-/-/-/-/-/-

\- Es hora de darle un poco de competencia a ese enano – dijo para sí Hanji sentada en su oficina.

\- ¿De qué habla Señorita Hanji? – preguntó el asistente.

\- Pondré a este muchacho – dijo Hanji y señaló a Jean – solo son amigos, así que no habrá problemas.

\- Él es que ocasionó el problema Señorita… dudo mucho que mejore la situación del joven Eren – se animó a decir Moblit.

\- Al contrario mi muchacho… ¡Esto lo hará más divertido! – reía a carcajadas la mujer.

…

Jean se encaminó a la biblioteca, con un objetivo fijo en mente, tenía que pedirle una cita al castaño para San Valentín, no quería que Eren pasara solo esa fecha.

Entró y vio como los dos chicos estaban sentados cerca de la ventana, con la mesa llena de libros, recortes, hojas y lápices. Se acercó a ellos

\- Eren… - Le llamó, dos pares de ojos posándose en él, Levi frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué pasa Jean? –preguntó Eren.

\- Ven conmigo un momento –volteó y sintió al ojiesmeralda siguiéndole hasta la entrada – hablemos aquí.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo? – preguntó preocupado el castaño.

\- Si…. ¿Sabes?... el próximo sábado es 14 – mencionó Jean.

\- Lo sé... – los ojos de Eren se apagaron y miró de reojo a Levi, quien hacia como que leía, pero muy al pendiente de ellos, aunque Eren no se dio cuenta.

\- Solo quería saber si estás libre ese día – dijo Jean sonriendo.

\- No pensarás en… - murmuró Eren asombrado.

\- Es justo lo que pienso bastardo – Jean sonrió aún más.

\- No se… - Eren volvió a mirar de reojo a Levi.

\- ¡Vamos hombre! Te lo mereces… además de que estoy organizando algo con los demás… es sin compromisos ni nada – añadió el ojimiel.

\- Haz hecho esto por lo que me pasó el año pasado ¿verdad? – dijo Eren cabizbajo.

\- Cual sea la razón Eren, eso no importa… pero este sábado nos vamos de juerga – murmuró Jean.

\- Gracias cara de caballo – Eren lo abrazó y sonrió.

\- De nada bastardo – Jean miró a Levi – "_**Si las miradas matasen"**_ – pensó – Bien, después de clases partimos… ahora me voy.

Eren esperó hasta perderlo de vista para dirigirse de nuevo a la mesa donde estaba trabajando con Levi.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó el azabache, Eren asintió - ¿Qué quería?

\- OH!... nada importante – respondió Eren triste, Levi enarcó una ceja por el tinte inusual en la voz del castaño pero no añadió nada más.

…

**Viernes 13 de Febrero 23:45**

Levi daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, todavía recordaba la charla del rubio ceniza con Eren, actuaba despreocupado frente al castaño, pero realmente se moría de celos por dentro al ver a Eren con ese bastardo; y se daba de cabezazos mentales al ser él mismo el que ocasionó que esa extraña amistad funcionara. Estos días tratando con Eren otra vez, le sirvieron para darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al alejarse del castaño, que de seguro todo era un malentendido.

\- Yo y mi bocota – se dijo así mismo.

Pensó en todos aquellos enfrentamientos con el castaño, era obvio que los primeros días Eren se sentiría herido después de lo sucedido y lo atacaría, Levi conocía muy bien esa vena impulsiva que siempre lo mete en problemas, pero él no se quedó atrás… ¿por qué? Por todo el despecho que sentía en ese entonces; ahora se daba cuenta que fue muy idiota la sentirse traicionado, por culpa de ese error en su percepción se le soltó la lengua e hirió al castaño, con saña y maña, procurando causarle el mayor dolor, dañando lo que en ese momento era lo más valioso para él, la principal razón para no acercársele, temía herirlo de nuevo, y también porque el castaño no se lo permitía, el solo verlo lo ponía de malas, enfrentándose miles y miles de veces por las cosas más absurdas, con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a que fuera la única interacción con el ojiesmeralda y comenzó a propiciar encuentros de ese tipo.

\- Soy un tonto – susurró a la nada – un verdadero cobarde – se reprendió.

Sintió como su móvil sonó, le había llegado un mensaje WhatsApp de Eren

(**NA**: los mensajes de Eren van en _cursiva_… los de Levi en **negrita**)

"_¿Despierto?"_

"**Los mocosos deberían estar dormidos"**

"_7_7 no puedo dormir"_

"**¿Nervioso mocoso?"**

"_Muuuchooo…. ¿tú no lo estás? *w* "_

"**Para nada…"**

"_O_O… no te creo… entonces ¿Por qué sigues despierto?"_

"**Por… Por otros motivos"**

"_¿Qué motivos?... cuéntame ;)"_

"**Tch... ****눈****_****눈****"**

"_¡Vamos Levi! … cuéntame…. Pd: esa cara se parece a ti jijiji"_

"**No lo entenderías… y estás mal de la cabeza"**

"_Que malo :c ... ya… porfis… no le diré a nadie xD "_

"**Ve a dormir Eren"**

"_Ven y oblígame :P"_

"**Aunque suena muy tentador… no puedo"**

"_jajaja… Bueno a mí ya me dio sueño, nos vemos mañana OwO"_

"_**Buenas noches"**_

"_Buenas noches Levi… Te quiero"_

El azabache se quedó sorprendido con lo último, eso no se lo esperaba.

\- Tch… seguro estaba más dormido que despierto – murmuró para calmarse, poco a poco la somnolencia fue ganándole hasta quedarse dormido soñando con un par de jemas verde esmeralda y un castaño sonriéndole cálidamente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

\- Ves Moblit... cuando se está medio dormido es una buena hora para decir la verdad, es la hora más sincera que tiene los humanos – habló Hanji.

-Hmmm…. Buena movida Señorita Hanji – murmuró el asistente.

\- A ver si con esto el enano amargado ese, reacciona y secuestra a Eren – dijo jocosa la mujer.

\- No estará hablando en serio con lo del secuestro ¿cierto? – preguntó Moblit.

\- Claro que hablo en serio – dijo seria la mujer – ¿Cómo habrá una reconciliación y un duro contra el muro si no hay secuestro?

\- ¡Señorita Hanji! – murmuró avergonzado el joven.

\- No te espantes Moblit... puede que Levi no lo secuestre… pero está en su límite de lo que puede aguantar – dijo alegremente Hanji – Eren de mañana no pasa – susurró maliciosa.

\- Solo espero que no cause más problemas de los que ya ha hecho, señorita – Moblit suspiró.

\- Bah… yo no he hecho nada que los perjudique… - dijo la mujer, Moblit la miró escéptico - ….Bueno no mucho...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Sábado 14 de Febrero 11:45**

Eren había pasado todo o que iba del día con un humor de perros, que solo Mikasa y Jean entendían y aguantaban, los demás por miedo a que el castaño les saltara encima, solo le dirigieron el correspondiente "Buenos días" y nada más.

Levi permanecía tan estoico como siempre, pero también no estaba del mejor humor, ni siquiera Erd, Gunter o Auro – con quienes se juntaba seguido – se le acercaron, sentía que les pulverizaría con solo una mirada por parte del azabache.

En definitiva, el día de San Valentín era un día del cual ninguno quería saber.

…

Llegó el profesor y todos quedaron en silencio.

\- Bien alumnos, sortearemos los grupos para las exposiciones – colocó una caja con números de cada grupo y un represente de grupo sacó un papel.

\- ¡Noo! – gritó Connie – Somos los primeros chicos….

Hubo varios murmullos por aquí y por allá, Levi solo chasqueó la lengua y se fue a sentar, pasándole el número a Petra.

\- ¡Somos los últimos! – exclamó Petra feliz

Tanto Eren como Levi estaban fastidiados, porque eso solo significaba tener que quedarse hasta el final, algo que precisamente no querían.

…

\- Señorita Hanji… ¿No cree que ya estén demasiado estresados? – preguntó Moblit – Mire al joven Eren, pareciera que quiere darse golpes contra la mesa – observaba por las pantallas.

\- No, mira fíjate… estos dos están sumamente estresados por lo que significa ese día para ellos… además mientras mas estrés se aplica, los impulsos del subconsciente salen y explotan… - argumentó Hanji - … y es justo lo que necesitamos, que hagan las cosas sin pensar.

\- Señorita… espero que tenga todo controlado – murmuró el joven.

\- ¡Claro que sí!... no sería un buen cupido si no supiera como terminar las cosas – dijo la mujer riendo

\- Mmmm… - Moblit solo suspiró… otra vez… dudaba mucho que Hanji estuviera controlando eso, más bien parecía que se estuviera divirtiendo a costa de las penurias de los pobres muchachos.

…

Levi pensaba que los de arriba lo odiaban, en serio que lo pensaba; hasta que fue su turno y comenzó con su exposición, fueron 20 minutos rumiando su mal humor mientras hablaba con la mejor cara sobre lo que era la pasión y bla bla bla, los ejemplos, donde se encontraban, le causó un poco de gracia cuando Eren tuvo que exponer, ya que tanto Mikasa como Petra, se coludieron para que el tema de los libros BL, los hablara el castaño, quien todo sonrojado sacó el tema.

Mientras pensaba y seguían exponiendo, reunió el coraje suficiente para arreglar las cosas con el castaño, más que nada porque no soportaría si después de estas dos semanas Eren volviera a su habitual rutina de insultarle hasta porque su lápiz era más o menos azul que el de él.

Terminaron de exponer, Levi se quedó un momento hablando con el profesor, cuando vio que Eren se iba, así que lo atajó.

\- Eren… - dijo Levi y el chico lo miro – Quería… - y fue interrumpido

\- Eren… ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Jean, Levi frunció el ceño.

\- Lo siento Levi, llevo prisa… ¿Es importante? – preguntó el castaño.

\- ¿Tienes una cita con este tipo? – preguntó enfadado el azabache.

\- Bueno… si con él y con… - antes de que terminara Eren se vio jalado por un ofuscado Levi quien iba rumiando cosas sin sentido.

\- ¡Oye… suelta a Eren! – gritó Jean tratando de seguirlos, pero Mikasa lo detuvo.

\- Déjalos… puede que ya arreglen sus problemas – dijo la chica.

Jean se fue con los demás a pasar la tarde, se dio cuenta que era mejor así, solo esperaba que ese enano no metiera la pata otra vez.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

\- ¿Qué te dije Moblit? – preguntó Hanji – Solo faltaba que Levi se enojara lo suficiente para explotar… hice bien en colocar a ese jovencito en medio.

Moblit solo se le quedó mirando, orando para que el pobre de Eren no le pasara nada.

\- Ahora vamos… - la castaña salió de su oficina seguida por su asistente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vamos Señorita? – preguntó confundido.

\- ¿Crees que me voy a perder el encuentro de esos dos? Ni loca… esto hay que verlo en vivo y en directo – respondió Hanji

…

Llegaron a un parque que quedaba cerca de la universidad, Eren se sentó en una banca próxima y ahí llevaba como 10 minutos viendo como Levi se paseaba y murmuraba cosas inentendibles, ya cansado frunció el ceño y se apresuró a preguntar.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa idiota? – preguntó enojado el castaño.

\- Nada… no me pasa nada – escupió el azabache.

\- Bien… entonces me largo – murmuró Eren enojado levantándose.

\- NOO… TÚ te quedas – Levi volvió a sentarlo.

\- No me jodas Ackerman, tengo planes, déjame en paz – espetó molesto Eren.

\- ¡Ese es el puto problema para empezar! – gritó Levi - ¡Me cambias por ese idiota cara de caballo!

\- ¡¿HAAA?! Sí que eres tonto… no te entiendo Levi – gritó Eren.

Ya la demás gente del parque los evitaba al pasar, no quería inmiscuirse en esa pelea.

\- ¡Que prefieres a ese antes que a mí! – dijo fastidiado el azabache

\- Eso es obvio… tenía planes con él para hoy – comentó Eren sin entender nada

\- ¡Ibas a salir con él! – le acusó Levi.

Claro con él y los chicos – aclaró Eren molesto.

\- ¡Viste!… siempre me dejas por él y… - la mente de ojiplata procesó la información – Espera…. ¡¿QUEEEE?! – Levi paró sus movimientos en seco y lo miró sorprendido - ¿Iban todos?

\- Si… - respondió Eren más confundido.

\- ¡Diablos! He hecho el idiota – se dijo Levi.

\- Eres un idiota… - corroboró Eren sonriendo.

\- ¡JA! Eso no quita que siempre me cambias por Jean – le acusó otra vez el azabache.

\- Es natural, es mi amigo… además eso ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? – preguntó Eren.

\- ¡AGH! – gritó Levi – _**"Porque dentro de todos tenía que enamorarme de él" **_– pensó, si Eren pudiera unir 2+2, ya hubiera notado que estaba celoso - ¡Claro que tiene que ver conmigo!

\- ¡No debería idiota!... Estás extraño… no es como si te importara que saliera con alguien… ¡jamás te ha importado! – murmuró Eren dolido.

\- Claro que me importa – volvió a decir Levi.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo Extrañado el castaño – Hace un año tú me botaste… no le veo el caso.

\- ¡Con un demonio Eren! – se frustró el azabache – ¡ME IMPORTA PORQUE TE AMO IDIOTA! – Levi gritó a todo pulmón.

Todos en el parque se quedaron callados y Eren enmudeció, abrió grandes los ojos y se tapó la boca, menos mal que estaba sentado, sino se hubiera caído de la impresión.

3… 2… 1…

\- Esto no es gracioso Ackerman…. Déjate de bromas – reaccionó Eren enojado.

\- No es una broma idiota – dijo ya más calmado el azabache, sentándose junto a Eren

\- Es increíble – Eren se pasó las manos por la cara -después de un año…. ¡un año!… vienes y me dice esto – espetó Eren alterado.

\- Ya sé…. No es el mejor plan pero no aguanté – respondió Levi mirándolo.

\- ¿Sabes lo injusto que es esto? – preguntó Eren – yo... yo no puedo, primero me humillas a saber el por qué y después de un año de insultarnos vienes y me dices que me amas ¿esperas que te crea eso? – preguntó incrédulo.

\- De hecho… si, lo espero – vio como Eren iba a rebatirle – espera, déjame explicarte – Eren solo asintió y volvió a ocultar su cara – unos días antes de que saliéramos, ya hace un año, te vi con ese idiota, estabas muy acaramelado con él, y le sonreías como bobo – se explicó el azabache – yo, me sentí celoso y traicionado, es por eso que dije todo lo que dije ese día.

\- Ya… o sea que yo me abanqué una humillación de aquellas, tu gritándome las sandeces que se te ocurrieron ¿por la culpa de Jean? – preguntó Eren cabizbajo, Levi asintió y Eren se paró – Me voy.

\- Oye espera… - Levi lo siguió, Eren se detuvo – Solo... solo contéstame una pregunta – pidió, el castaño asistió sin mirarle - ¿Qué estabas conversando con ese idiota?

\- Yo… yo estaba pidiéndole ayuda para poder declarármele a un perfecto idiota – respondió Eren – lo que tu viste de seguro fue cuando comenzó a molestarme

Levi solo tomó a Eren y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos, se quedaron un momento así, tratando de descifrarse.

\- ¿Puedo saber el nombre de ese idiota? – preguntó Levi conteniendo el aliento.

\- Levi Ackerman – susurró Eren, desviando la mirada.

El azabache volvió a tomar el rostro de Eren, acunándolo, pudo apreciar la tristeza, la alegría, el desconcierto en los ojos esmeralda del castaño, pero por sobre todo, el dolor que sentía por toda aquella situación, Levi se sintió la persona más tonta del mundo, todo había sido ocasionado por su mal temperamento y sus celos.

\- ¿Podrías perdonar a este idiota? – preguntó Levi.

\- Desde el principio que lo he perdonado – respondió Eren, con sus ojos más brillantes que nunca, anhelando.

Levi se tomó eso como una proposición y se acercó a Eren, rosando apenas sus labios, se miraron a los ojos y el azabache volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez de verdad. Eren enredó sus brazos en el cuello del ojiplata y este lo abrazó por la cintura, profundizando el beso, Levi pidió permiso para entrar, mordiendo los labios del castaño y este sumisamente se lo concedió, después se volvió una batalla para ver quien tenía el control, separándose al cabo de unos minutos por la falta de oxígeno.

\- Te amo – murmuró Levi contra los labios de su castaño.

\- Y yo a ti – respondió Eren sonriéndole.

…

Cerca del parque y mirando toda la escena como los demás transeúntes, quienes no se explicaban como dos personas que estaban a los gritos insultándose y sacándose en cara las cosas pudieron terminar de esa manera… pero bueno, no los juzgaban, de seguro era un milagro de San Valentín.

\- Kyyyyyaaaaaa! – Hanji gritaba y daba saltitos por todas partes - ¡LO LOGRE! ¡LO LOGRE! – decía y tomaba a Moblit y lo zarandeaba.

\- Señorita Hanji… cálmese por favor – pedía Moblit, ya que eran todo un espectáculo.

\- ¿Se divierten? – preguntó una voz profunda y Moblit se tensó, Hanji al ver a Erwin parado detrás de ellos, saltó a abrazarlo.

\- Míralos Erwin, míralos…. ¿No son adorables? – preguntó aun emocionada la mujer.

\- Ciertamente – contestó mirando a la pareja unos metros más allá – Aunque eso no quita que hayan desobedecido una orden directa – mencionó el General haciendo que Moblit temblara.

\- Yo… yo ¡Lo siento mucho General Erwin! - gritó Moblit – Traté de detenerla pero ya sabe cómo es la Señorita Hanji, solo me quedó vigilarla para que no causara revuelo.

\- Lo sé Moblit y lo aprecio – Erwin suspiró, conocía muy bien a su subordinada – Por lo menos las cosas salieron bien, sabía que lo lograrías Hanji – le felicitó – Ahora vámonos.

\- ¿Qué?… no todavía no… quiero verlos por un rato más – dijo la mujer haciendo un puchero.

\- Ese será tu castigo por desobedecerme – mencionó el General.

Hanji lo miró tristemente y se fue junto a Moblit, quien le hablaba de las consecuencias que traía desobedecer a los superiores y demás. Erwin observó una vez más a la pareja y sonrió.

\- Espero que esta vez sí pueda ser feliz... Levi Heichou – dijo al viento, antes de retirarse del lugar junto a sus dos subordinados.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Eren y Levi iban caminando de la mano por las calles, iban hacia donde estaban los demás, después de estar un rato solos y arreglar la cosas, el castaño le pidió que fueran, y el azabache a pesar de no gustarle los planes de su ahora pareja accedió.

\- Ey, Eren – le llamó, obteniendo la atención del castaño - ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que vayamos allá? – preguntó.

\- Si... ¿Por qué? - Eren sonrió - ¿Tienes otros planes? Puedo aceptar sugerencias.

\- Si tengo un plan, para eso necesitamos estar en mi casa – murmuró sonriendo el azabache.

\- Tu casa…- Eren lo pensó - ¿Qué planeas? – preguntó.

\- ¿Recuerdas el libro BL y la parte que te hice leer? – cuestionó Levi a su vez.

\- Si… lo recuerdo – el castaño se sonrojó – Vaya que lo recuerdo.

\- Pues es eso lo que planeo mocoso – dijo Levi mirándolo intensamente sonrojando más a Eren – Es más… ahora mismo nos vamos para mi casa – lo agarró del brazo y cambiaron de rumbo.

\- Es- espe-pera… ¡Le-levi! – tartamudeó Eren, más rojo no podía estar - ¿No crees que deberías espera un tiempo más para "eso"? – preguntó.

\- Llevo un año esperando… ¿Acaso no es suficiente? – Eren se le quedó mirando sonrojado, Levi le robó un beso – Mira si no quieres que pase nada, está bien… pero yo quiero estar contigo a solas - murmuró el azabache – Ya el lunes los demás podrán hacer las preguntas que quieran.

\- Esta bien… estar en tu casa no suena tan mal – pensó Eren – hace un año que no me paso por allí.

Los dos se fueron para la casa del azabache a pasar una tarde ¿tranquila?... bueno, solo ellos sabrían que pasaría una vez cerrada la puerta del hogar de Levi.

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

_**No se que fue lo que escribí realmente, pero fue interesante poner a Hanji de cupido... el solo imaginarme los desmadres que armaría me hizo reír una tarde entera xD**_

_**Me gustó como quedo esto, el poner a Eren a la par del Levi fue algo entretenido de desarrollar, ay! que les digo... solo que espero y lo hayan disfrutado**_

_**¿Algún reviews? ¿piedras? ¿tomatazos? ... lo que sea su cariño (?)**_

_**.**_

_**Por cierto... me gustan los chocolates ;)**_

_**¿Por qué lo digo? ... ni idea pero meeeh \OwO/**_

_**Ahora... a reflexionar que haré con mi vida... **_

_**Min Akane **_


	2. Extra

_**hoooolaaaa... aquí yo... ¿quien al otro lado?**_

_**buuuenoooo... aquí va un extra que tenia pensado desde que subí este one-shot... lo vengo subiendo ahora porque mi Internet se las dio de maldito y se fue a penas terminar de escribir esto (yo y mi mala suerte T_T) y no regreso hasta hoy (dos semanas muriéndome sin él).**_

**_Gracias a todos los que comentaron el capitulo anterior, me hicieron muy feliz :D_**

_**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten**_

**_Como siempre nada de Snk me pertenece, yo solo los vuelvo Gay_**

**_Advertencias: Lemon (?) o por lo menos un intento OwO_**

* * *

_**Extra**_

**Sábado 14 de Febrero 20:45**

_**\- "¡Todo el día! ¡todo el puto día juntos y no he podido siquiera correrle mano!" –**_ estos eran los inocentes pensamientos de un azabache que veía como su recién estrenado novio, pasaba de él viendo a otros tipos "irresistibles", palabras textuales de Eren, quien le comentaba que era lo que le gustaba de este sujeto que le gustaba de otro y bla bla bla, tanto así que ya se estaba colocando celoso de tanto escucharlo.

Era cierto que Levi estaba en su límite y también le había prometido no hacerle nada al castaño, ¡pero él esperaba que el castaño se entusiasmara! .Con todas esas indirectas BIEN directas que le mandaba, el castaño no hacía más que sonrojarse y hacerle pucheros como niño de 10 años, haciendo que el ojiplata se sintiera como un verdadero pedófilo… Vamos que sabía que Eren era infantil, ¡pero no pensaba que llegara hasta ese grado!

Levi suspiró otra vez, apretando la cintura de Eren, quien lo estaba ocupando de silla, a pesar de tener todo el sillón a su disposición, y de las reacciones que estaba causando el tenerlo sentado sobre él y de los movimientos que hacia el ojiesmeralda cuando se emocionaba.

\- "¡Diablos!, si no me ocupo de esto y Eren se da cuenta, será demasiado vergonzoso" – pensó Levi, así que se deshizo de Eren y se paró, necesitaba llegar al baño con urgencia.

\- ¿Eh? – el castaño desconcertado al ser retirado tan abruptamente del regazo de su novio - ¿Qué pasa Levi?

\- Nada… necesito ir al baño, no tardo – respondió el azabache con voz ronca, estremeciendo a Eren para luego perderse por el pasillo.

\- De acuerdo – murmuró el chico.

El castaño se encogió de hombros, y siguió mirando la película que tanto le gustaba, suspirando cada tanto como quinceañera enamorada cada vez que pensaba en Levi… quien por cierto se estaba demorando demasiado, miró preocupado el pasillo.

\- ¿Quizá algo le cayó mal? – se dijo Eren, levantándose del sillón para ir a ver si su azabache necesitaba algo.

En cada paso que avanzaba, el ojiesmeralda se iba sintiendo cada vez más confundido por los sonidos cada vez más audible que venían del baño.

\- _**"¿Qué serán esos sonidos? Suenan como si alguien estuviera jadeando de… ¿Dolor?"**_ – pensó Eren, apresurándose hacia la puerta asustado, imaginándose situaciones hipotéticamente imposibles, cualquiera que fuera motivo para que Levi estuviera desangrándose dolorosamente en el baño de su casa, exhalando sus últimos suspiros pidiendo ayuda y sin poder pedirlo, Eren sacudió la cabeza – Debo de dejar de ver tantas películas –murmuró.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar no un jadeo, sino un gemido, cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta, sus mejillas se coloraron intensamente, se hacía una idea de porque Levi se demoraba.

\- TCH…. ¡mierda! – escuchó Eren la voz de su novio más agitada y ronca de lo normal, haciéndole estremecer de anticipación – ¡mmg!… debo apurarme.

El castaño sintió que algo se movía mucho más rápido, y ya acalorado y sin pensar tocó la puerta, cesando todo movimiento al interior.

\- ¿Le-Levi? ¿Es-estas bien?– preguntó temeroso el ojiesmeralda.

\- S-si… ya- ya voy – respondió Levi entrecortado – Vete a ver la película – dijo ya más repuesto.

Sin embrago Eren no se movió, recordó el libro y lo que Levi le había dicho, de que no haría nada y que quería solo pasar un tiempo a solas con él, hasta al momento Levi cumplió su palabra y no había hecho nada más que conversar y ver películas, un extraño hormigueo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al saberse anhelante, quería tener un contacto más íntimo con su novio, se sonrojó al pensar que él también quería estar dentro de ese baño.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Eren sugerente – No importa lo que sea te ayudaré de igual manera.

Hubo un largo silencio, Levi atónito por la sugerencia de Eren, si bien él tenía ganas de follarse a su castaño, no quería obligarle a nada, tenía miedo de que se arrepintiera después.

\- ¿A bajarme la calentura?... mocoso tonto… no andes ofreciendo cosas tan despreocupado – le retó el ojiplata.

\- Bu-bueno… si me ne-necesitas para eso, tam-también puedo – Eren parecía tomate maduro de la vergüenza, no podía creer lo que había dicho.

Segundos después se sintió ruido dentro del baño, y luego la puerta se abría, mostrando a un excitado ojiplata, mirando con deseo a Eren, quien inconscientemente se mordió el labio al ver el fuego que corría en las pupilas de su amado, sin querer su vista resbalando hacia cierto punto en la anatomía de su novio, uno que se veía muy crecido e incómodamente encerrado en los pantalones del azabache

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Levi – No quiero incomodarte o que te sientas forzado.

\- Amor… más incómodo me siento sabiendo que estás haciendo eso tu solo en el baño, que pensar en lo que pasará ahora – replicó el castaño – Además… y-yo tambi-bien he es-estado esperando un a-año – murmuró avergonzado.

Levi sujetó a Eren y lo besó, estampándolo contra la pared en el proceso y colándose entre sus piernas, el castaño se sentía desfallecer por la intensidad del beso, y un calor más grande se apoderó de él al sentir como el azabache le mordía sensualmente el labio y lo succionaba.

\- ¿Ves cómo me tienes? – preguntó sensualmente el ojiplata, tomando la mano de Eren dirigiéndola hacia su miembro, Eren jadeó sonoramente.

Levi aprovechó ese momento para colar su lengua en la boca de Eren, haciendo que al pobre chico le temblaran las piernas y se estremeciera al sentir como ese traviesa lengua recorría su interior, hasta que a ambos les faltó el aire y tuvieron que separarse.

\- Vamos… es mejor seguir esto en otra parte – murmuró Levi aun contra sus labios, el chico simplemente asintió.

Tomaron rumbo a la habitación del más bajo, a tropezones y besos robados, acariciándose por encima de la ropa, ansiosos y la expectativa de lo que pasaría en los siguientes minutos.

Se dejaron caer sobre la cama, Eren encima de Levi, este refregándose contra el azabache, sacándole murmullos y jadeos por la fricción, se quedaron mirando, solo el deseo, la lujuria y el amor se reflejaba en sus pupilas.

\- Te amo – susurró Eren

\- Yo te amo más – respondió Levi.

Y reiniciaron su entrega, el azabache besando a Eren apasionado, los dos tratando de desnudarse por completo, entre caricias, besos, lamidas y marcas, sobre todo por parte de Levi, quien quería que todos supieran que el castaño por fin era suyo, marcando su piel, que supieran que no importaba todo ese tiempo en el que por celos y rencores estuvieron separados y no se hablaban; recuperando el tiempo inútilmente perdido, olvidando los momentos en que se ahogaban en desamores injustificados, pensando que él otro no le amaba, no sabiéndose separados por un malentendido y por celos. Todo estaba en su cauce y la corriente fluía tranquila, corriendo en estos momentos ríos de lava, subiendo la temperatura de la habitación y la de sus cuerpos.

Ya se encontraban solo en ropa interior… ¿Dónde estaba el resto de la ropa? Eso ya no importaba, la necesidad era más grande y la urgencia por sentirse piel contra piel crecían a cada segundo, las palabras sobraban, solo los actos eran suficientes para saberse correspondidos y amados.

Eren volvió a frotarse encima de Levi, sintiendo como cada vez el miembro del azabache crecía más si eso fuera posible, excitando al castaño quien, profundizó el contacto, y en una de las tantas fricciones pasando a llevar su entrada, sintiendo un delicioso cosquilleo, tocó a través de la ropa lo que le estaba haciendo sentir calor.

\- Creo que esta parte tuya necesita atención – susurró Eren apretando por sobre los bóxer el miembro de Levi, escuchando como el otro gemía, el castaño fue bajando, dejando besos por el torso de su novio hasta encontrarse con la única barrera que le impedía ver a Levi como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Sin pensárselo mucho – ya que si lo hacía se moriría de vergüenza – bajó los bóxers del ojiplata y quedó impresionado "¡sí que su novio era bien dotado!" pensó, colocándose rojo de inmediato, mientras el miembro de Levi se erguía al fin libre. Eso envió corrientes de placer al vientre bajo de Eren.

Levi que observaba cada detalle y expresión del ojiesmeralda, veía la curiosidad de Eren mientras tomaba "aquella" parte de su anatomía, realmente el castaño no se daba cuenta de lo inocente que se veía de aquella forma.

\- ¿Qué?... no lo mires tanto, acaso no es igual al tuyo o tú tienes otra cosa metida entre tus piernas – le molestó Levi y Eren se sonrojó.

\- N-no… yo so-solo estaba pensando en algo – respondió el castaño todavía rojo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el ojiplata.

\- Quiero saber a qué sabe – dijo sin pensar Eren mirando a Levi como cachorrito abandonado y un puchero.

\- ¡Mierda, Eren! – se quejó Levi abochornado, ocultando su rostro en el de su pareja – Solo no lo anuncies con esa cara y hazlo.

El castaño no dijo nada, solo sonrió feliz, ya sabía que tenía permiso para hacer lo que quisiera y no se hizo esperar, dejó un beso en la punta del miembro del Levi y sintió como vibraba y se lo introdujo en la boca, saboreándolo cual paleta helada.

El azabache gimió fuerte y sexy, atolondrado por la vista, ver a su mocoso devorándolo como si fuera un dulce fue demasiado, tomó los cabellos del castaño y comenzó a embestirlo, Eren soltó un gritito de sorpresa, mas no se detuvo, siguió con su trabajo, tratando de no ahogarse en el proceso. Y así estuvieron hasta que Levi sintió que si no paraban pronto se vendría.

\- E-eren… de-detente – pidió Levi sumido en placer.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Lo hago mal? – preguntó inocente y haciendo berrinche, como si le hubieran quitado su juguete nuevo.

\- Mierda, mocoso, si sigues haciendo esas expresiones me sentiré un pedófilo profanando la inocencia de un niño – masculló el azabache, haciendo sonrojar a Eren.

\- N-no… no s-soy un niño – Eren hizo un puchero – pero si profanarás mi inocencia – murmuró bajito, aunque Levi alcanzó a escucharle.

\- No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso – el ojiplata abrazó al castaño que estaba demasiado sonrojado y avergonzado por su confesión e invirtió los papeles, dejando a Eren debajo suyo – Y no es porque lo estés haciendo mal, es porque ya no aguanto más y quiero ponerlo aquí – dijo simulando una embestida en la entrada de su pareja.

\- NGH – gimió quedito Eren gustándole de la sensación – Quiero sentirte dentro de mi… no dolerá ¿cierto? – preguntó con temor.

\- Trataremos que no – respondió Levi, sacando una botellita de su velador.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó el castaño.

\- Lo compré cuando pasamos a la farmacia – contestó el ojiplata.

\- ¡Por eso no me dejaste entrar contigo! – dijo falsamente enojado el castaño – malo… lo tenías todo planeado.

\- Claro que no… si quería hacerlo contigo hoy, pero después que dijiste que no, iba a respetar eso… aunque si estamos haciendo esto es tú culpa – murmuró Levi robándole un beso.

\- ¿Por qué mi culpa? – preguntó Eren confundido.

\- Porque tenía a mi sexy novio sentado en mi regazo y cada movimiento que hacia hizo que me excitara y al querer arreglar el problemita que me causó entre las piernas… me descubrió en plena faena – soltó desvergonzado el azabache – Creo que debes hacerte responsable – y siguió torturando al castaño simulando embestidas.

\- Mng… aaah!... supongo que tienes razón… nhg! – replicó Eren acalorado.

\- Claro… siempre la tengo – dijo contra los labios de Eren.

\- Mentiroso… por algo estuvimos peleados un año – dijo riéndose de Levi, robándole un beso.

\- Ya… eso fue… un pequeño error de cálculos – replicó el ojiplata antes de besar a Eren tiernamente - algo que no pasará de nuevo.

\- Mas te vale – dijo Eren aun en contra de los labios de Levi y volvieron a besarse.

Estuvieron acariciándose por algunos momentos, explorándose y descubriendo los puntos sensibles del otro, sumergidos en la vorágine de placer que los consumía, Levi destapó el lubricante y los esparció en su mano, y comenzaron con una nueva ronda de besos, algunos tiernos, otros profundos y apasionados, la forma no importaba, solo el besarse; se habían vuelto adictos a los labios del otro, en uno de esos tantos besos, fue que Levi deslizó el primer dedo dentro de Eren.

\- AAAHHH – gritó el ojiesmeralda más por sorpresa que por dolor, aunque sentía punzadas en su entrada.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupado el azabache.

\- Si… so-solo me sorprendiste – respondió Eren.

Levi siguió con su trabajo, dándole besos y acariciando al castaño, mientras simulaba embestidas con su dedo y hacia olvidar al muchacho poco a poco de la incomodidad, hasta que pudo agregar el segundo dedo, repitiendo el proceso, calmando a Eren, besándolo, acariciándolo y haciéndolo retorcer de placer, comenzó a dilatar la entrada haciendo movimientos de tijeras y círculos con sus dedos, viendo que el castaño lo aceptaba bien, introdujo un tercer dedo dentro de su novio, mandando una ola de calor que hizo gemir fuertemente a Eren. El azabache ignorando el dolor de su erección, todo esto lo hacía para que su mocoso no sufriera en su primera vez.

Unos minutos más y era el castaño quien movía las caderas a la par de las embestidas de Levi, haciéndole ver que Eren estaba listo y sacó sus dedos, su novio lo miró desconforme y él solo le besó la punta de su nariz.

\- No te pongas así, que ahora viene lo bueno – Levi sacó un preservativo del cajón, pero al querer abrirlo, Eren lo detuvo.

\- No te lo pongas – pidió el castaño – Quiero sentirte así.

El azabache no le pudo negar eso a Eren, así que accedió, él también tenía ganas de sentir a su amado libre de barreras.

Tomó lubricante y lo esparció por todo su miembro temblando un poco por el contacto frio con su piel caliente y se posicionó bien para introducirse dentro del castaño.

Miro a Eren preguntándole si estaba listo y este asintió, así que comenzó lentamente a penetrarlo, distrayendo al castaño cuando alguna mueca de dolor se mostraba en su rostro, Eren no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, Levi lo besaba tierno y acariciaba, hizo todo eso hasta quedar completamente dentro de él y se mantuvo quieto.

\- Avísame cuando estés listo – murmuró Levi besándole con pasión, para que olvidara todo rastro de dolor, solo minutos después sintió a Eren moviéndose, lo que le dio el vamos a reanudar una vez más la entrega.

El ojiplata comenzó con estocadas suaves, placenteras para Eren, quien a pesar de sentir pequeñas punzadas de dolor en su entrada disfrutaba de las sensaciones que le otorgaba estas acciones de su novio.

\- Ahhh… Le-levi... mhg! – murmuró Eren perdido en el placer.

\- ¿Te gusta así? – Levi lo hacía lento y pausado, jugando con las sensaciones y el castaño solo podía estremecerse y gemir, pero ya cansado de esto, sabía que lo que quería el azabache era que le rogara.

\- M-más ra-rápido Levi… más… – se desesperó Eren – so-solo hazlo m-más rápido… aaah

\- Sabes que no me contendré – replicó Levi, dándole una estocada profunda a al ojiesmeralda -

\- Lo sé – Eren lo abrazó y lo besó apasionado – No quiero que te contengas amor.

\- Mañana no podrás levantarte mocoso – rio jocoso Levi, ante la perspectiva.

\- Por qué lo di…. MHG! – gimió fuerte Eren ante el ritmo nuevo impuesto – Aaah! ¡Levi!

La fuerza y la pasión fue totalmente impuesta, Levi no se contuvo y cada estocada llegaba a lo profundo de Eren, quien ya estaba totalmente perdido en sensaciones y el calor del cuerpo arriba suyo, ya no sabía nada, estaba totalmente en blanco recibiendo todo lo que el azabache podía entregarle.

\- AAAHH… OH DIOS… si ahí Levi… ahí… más… más – decía incoherentemente el castaño.

\- Es allí ¿Cierto? – jadeó Levi, había encontrado el punto que haría delirar de placer a Eren, el ojiplata ya hace rato estaba cayendo bajo el cuerpo sudoso y sonrojado de Eren, se le hacia erótica la imagen, tenerlo así, con lagrimillas de placer saliendo de esas gemas derretidas, con saliva escurriéndosele de la boca, una imagen simplemente apetecible.

De ahí en adelante, todas las estocadas llegaban a ese punto, perdiéndose los dos ya en este juego, se besaban, acariciaban , ya nada bastaba, tratando de juntar lo más posible sus cuerpos, Levi arremetiendo contra Eren con vigor, siguiendo con una danza que no hacía más que afianzar la confianza y el amor de esta pareja.

\- Mmmm… Le-Levi… vo-voy Aaaahh – murmuró Eren, sintiendo todo el cúmulo de sensaciones agolpándose en su vientre – ngh!... Levi

\- Un poco… agh… un poco más – susurró Levi, ya también estando en el punto de no retorno. – Eren… Eren

Solo unos minutos más y la culminación de Eren llegó, viviéndose entre los vientres.

\- AAAAHH ¡LEVI! – gimió el castaño, apretando el miembro del ojiplata.

\- E-eren… ya… Aaaah – jadeó Levi, el cual ya no soportándolo más, sumado a la sensación de sentir su hombría siendo placenteramente apretada, se vino dentro de Eren.

El azabache salió de dentro del castaño, se derrumbó y abrazo a Eren, los dos sonriéndose bobamente después del momento compartido, el castaño se sonrojó al ver la mirada de Levi y se escondió en su pecho.

\- No me mires así – dijo Eren aun contra su pecho.

\- ¿Mirarte cómo? – preguntó Levi - ¿con adoración? ¿con amor?

\- No… como si estuvieras viendo un producto de limpieza – rio bajito el ojiesmeralda.

\- HAAA… mocoso estúpido… y yo tratando de ser romántico, no se puede contigo – murmuró el azabache con el ceño fruncido, salió de su escondite improvisado y lo miró divertido.

-¿No te has visto?... tus ojos brillan cuando compras algo relacionado a la limpieza, o si estas en el pasillo dedicado a esos productos en el supermercado… lo que me hace sentirme profundamente amado, me amas hasta ese punto – replicó Eren.

\- Tch… - Levi miró a su novio todavía con el ceño fruncido, pero luego se relajó y le robó un beso inocente. – Gracias…

\- ¿Eh? Y eso… - preguntó el castaño.

\- Por esto… no sabes lo que significa para mí… después de todo lo que te hice pasar en este tiempo. – replicó el azabache.

\- No hables más sobre eso… estamos juntos ¿no? Eso es lo que debe contar – respondió Eren bostezando.

\- Creo que estamos cansados – murmuro Levi, levantándose, torciendo la boca al ver su habitación desordenada, buscó su bóxers y se los puso.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Eren confundido.

\- A buscar una toalla húmeda… ¿no pensarás dormir en ese estado? – Levi enarcó una ceja, el castaño se sonrojó.

\- Te aco-acompaño – dijo Eren pero una punzada en su espalda baja lo dejó tendido en la cama - ¡Auch! – se sobó la parte afectada.

\- No te muevas imprudentemente, te traeré unos analgésicos para que baje el dolor – replicó antes de salir hacia el baño.

\- ¡Hugh!... creo que Levi hablaba en serio con eso de no poder levantarme – dijo para sí recostándose.

Solo unos minutos después volvió Levi trayendo las cosas, le dio a Eren las pastillas junto a un vaso con agua y después lo limpió, para gran vergüenza del castaño, quien ruborizado se dejó hacer.

Se acostaron y acurrucaron bien juntos, durmiéndose al instante, había sido un día demasiado agotador para los dos.

…

**Lunes 15 Febrero 07:50**

\- Vamos Eren apresúrate… llegaremos tarde por tu culpa – rezongó Levi enojado, caminando rápido. Venia recién llegando a la Universidad y todavía les quedaba llegar a su facultad, al otro lado del campus.

El castaño solo lo miró mal y no le hizo caso.

\- _**"¡Claro, como a él no le duelen las caderas cada vez que camina!"**_ \- pensó enojado, jamás pensó que su novio fuera una bestia y lo dejara en este estado, no es que se arrepintiera de lo que hicieron el fin de semana, pero hasta hoy le duraban los efectos colaterales – _**"Lo dejaré en abstinencia por un mes"**_

\- Camina mocoso… vaya sí que eres lento - le apuró el azabache, frustrado.

\- ¡Es tu culpa que este así!... eres un bruto - replicó Eren molesto.

Levi percatándose de que el castaño por más que le pidiera apurarse, no podía, solo suspiró resignado, mal que mal, él lo dejó de esa manera, se puso frente a Eren tomándole la mano.

\- Vamos – dijo y se encaminaron hacia su respectivo salón.

La mayoría de los estudiantes rezagados (quien no ha llegado tarde a clases) se le quedaron mirando extrañados, era sabido de los pleitos de ese par, que irrumpían de vez en cuando la armonía del ambiente universitario, y si ya fue sorpresa que no se hayan peleado en este último tiempo, verlos así de acaramelados y robándose besos – bueno, seria Levi asaltando a Eren cada vez que alguien se les quedaba mirando, y no, no era que el ojiplata estuviera marcando territorio, para nada – era para detenerse y quedarse sorprendidos ante la escena, con todo eso y el caminar lento de Eren, lograron llegar al salón.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Levi, al ver que Eren se detenía frente a la puerta.

\- Me da vergüenza – murmuró el castaño – no han podido comunicarse conmigo en estos días y quizá que van a pensar, salí contigo y me verán entrar contigo.

\- No importa lo que digan Eren… ¿estamos juntos, no? Eso el que vale, no pienses tanto – respondió el ojiplata abrazando a Eren.

\- Te amo Levi – dijo el castaño sonriendo.

El azabache solo lo miró antes de besarlo profundamente y con amor, trasmitiéndole seguridad, entendía al castaño, después de todas las escenitas de desprecio entre los dos durante este año, era para colocarse así, mal que mal fueron sus compañeros los que tuvieron que aguantar los desplantes de cada uno.

Sonó el celular del castaño y después la puerta del salón fue abierta, los dos jóvenes se separaron y vieron a todos mirándoles con sorpresa.

\- Vaya… ya sabemos por qué no llegaste a la salida Eren – murmuró Connie riendo.

\- Y pensar que todos los problemas que causaron este año se debía a tensión sexual – dijo Ymir sonriendo socarrona.

\- ¿Tensión sexual? – repitieron todos a coro, mirando fijamente al par delante de ellos.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué no contestabas mis llamadas – Jean miró a Eren sonriendo.

\- Etto…. Yo…. Chicos – susurró el castaño avergonzado.

\- Tch… que molestos – Levi solo los miró sin expresión – Si, Eren y yo estamos juntos, pido disculpas por lo problemas, aunque ya no los habrá más.

\- Me alegra primo, Eren – felicitó Mikasa sonriendo – Aunque se tardaron bastante los par de tontos.

\- Sabes que me gustan las cosas complicadas Mikasa – respondió Levi sonriendo – Ahora… ¿podrían dejarnos pasar? – preguntó.

Todos se salieron de la entrada de inmediato, dejándoles vía libre para entrar en el salón, Levi quien todavía tenía a Eren agarrado de la mano, lo condujo hasta su asiento. Y todos se percataron de un detalle.

\- Eren… ¿Por qué caminas raro? – preguntó Armin, viendo a su amigo con curiosidad.

El castaño se puso rojo como tomate, desviando la mirada hasta el piso, no queriendo contestar a eso, pero no esperó que Levi si tuviera ganas de hacerlo.

\- Esa es solo la tensión sexual resolviéndose Armin… algunas pequeñas consecuencias, recuérdalo cuando estés con el cara de caballo – dijo despreocupado, y más de alguno sonrojado y Jean y Armin queriendo que la tierra se los tragara.

\- HAAAA…. ¡Levi… no andes divulgando nuestra intimidad! – gritó Eren más rojo de que se podría uno sonrojar.

\- Solo respondía a la pregunta de Armin, amor – respondió Levi, robándole un beso. – ¿y el profesor? – cambió el tema

\- No llegó, así que tenemos la hora libre – contestó Petra.

Todos se quedaron esa hora conversando y desentrañando los pormenores de la recién estrenada relación de Levi y Eren, felicitándoles y riendo por algunas cosas, más cuando al azabache le daba por avergonzar a su novio.

…

\- Señorita Hanji, no deberíamos estar aquí – dijo Moblit nervioso.

\- Vamos muchacho, nada malo estamos haciendo – expresó Hanji viendo a la parejita interactuando con los demás.

\- Pero Señorita…. El General Erwin fue directo en sus órdenes, además la misión ya está cumplida – rebatió el asistente de la mujer.

\- Vamos… que ese cejotas no me dejó espiarlos por las pantallas – hizo un berrinche Hanji.

\- Y sabe por qué lo hizo Señorita Hanji – murmuró Moblit sonrojado.

\- Oh, pero si yo quería verlos en acción – dijo eufórica la mujer – Pero me conformo con verlos así, - sonrió nostálgica y se levantó de su sitio y miró a su asistente – Bien Moblit, podemos decir que todo esto salió perfectamente, dos almas separadas por el miedo del hombre se han vuelto a reunir aquí, sin peligros y solo con la condición de amarse una vez más.

\- ¿De qué habla Señorita? –preguntó el chico confundido.

\- De nada muchacho, de nada habló… vamos – dijo Hanji sonriendo, saliendo del lugar.

Levi miró hacia la puerta, viendo como dos personas se retiraban del lugar, le parecieron ligeramente familiares, mas no les dio importancia y siguió conversando con los demás, abrazado a Eren, sintiéndose al fin feliz…

_**FIN**_

* * *

**No saben la vergüenza que pasé... que tu beta sea tu misma madre complica algunas cosas ¿saben?**

**Dios!... creo que soy yo la que soy yo la que se complica por escribirlo (/ewe)/**

**Pero salio bien me imagino, cualquier cosa escríbanme xD**

**¿Que tal? ... ¿este intento se merece un reviews?**

**Min Akane**

**/Cambio y fuera/**


End file.
